Mobile household devices like smart vacuum cleaners and electronic pets have come into innumerable households. These devices are all integrated with intelligent technologies and communication technologies such that they can perform set tasks. Their highly intelligent property greatly enhances the user experience. However, current mobile household devices generally move in accordance with a predetermined path when it is working, if a person happens to appear on its moving path, the mobile household device would probably collide with the person. Thus one has to avoid colliding with these mobile household devices; while for the aged and children, performing an avoidance action is rather dangerous. Especially when the mobile household device is approaching from behind one's body, since the person cannot keep abreast of the orientation of the device, he/she may take a wrong action for avoidance. Thus, for example, he/she may tread on or kick the household device that is in motion, bringing damage or harm to the device or the person himself/herself.
In addition, since the mobile household device is constantly moving, orientation of its operation panel would also be changing in accordance with the movement of device. Hence, the operation panel of the mobile household device may be positioned in an inconvenient or awkward position for the person's operation. Currently, when faced with this situation, the user has no other choices but can only make active adjustments to coordinate with the mobile household device, which largely reduces the intelligence level of the mobile household device.
Therefore, the prior art has yet to be improved and developed.